Placer en las aguas termales
by Nitsudani
Summary: Las aguas termales son el mejor lugar para relajar el cuerpo, pero si en ellas te encuentras en una posición demasiada incomoda, tu cuerpo podría experimentar ciertos tipos de pensamientos, y tu "pequeño amiguito", podría reaccionar en tu contra. [BakugouxMidoriya] [One-shot]


_¡Kami-sama! ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en BakugouxMidoriya?! Día y noche pienso en ellos, los amo tanto, sin duda alguna que estos dos ya están grabados en mi corazón, y de ahí nunca saldrán… Después de ver el anime, me puse al día con el manga y ya lo alcancé T-T, y pues leyéndolo vi una escena, y salvajes pensamientos aparecieron en mi cabeza, así que no pude evitar escribir esto… Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Advertencia_ _:_ _Espoiler del capítulo 71 del manga. Aunque hay escenas que no ocurrieron, pero que si debieron ocurrir ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )_

 _Disclaimer: My hero academia (Boku no hero academia) es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo lo he tomado prestado para satisfacer mis fantasías BL (Yaoi)._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Después de caminar por varias horas, los chicos de la clase "A", al fin habían llegado al campamento; algo tarde, según el ultimátum tenían que llegar a la hora del almuerzo, pero llegaron cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse; creyeron que sería imposible, ya que en el camino se encontraron con muchos obstáculos. Los chicos estaban cansados y con muchos raspones; nunca creyeron que los harían caminar tanto, ni mucho menos que los tratarían de asesinar en el transcurso del camino.

Luego de una reunión no tan emocionante con su profesor, los chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería a comer; y al ver tan delicioso banquete, comenzaron a devorarlo; se sentían en la gloria cuando esos alimentos caían a sus estómagos. Algunos comían hasta cuatro raciones, mientras que otros tomaban agua para intentar hacer pasar un bocado; ya que, de lo veloz que comían, varios comenzaron a ahogarse.

Y como recompensa por su arduo trabajo encontrando el campamento; un delicioso y relajante baño de aguas termales los esperaba. Era una medicina para curar sus adoloridos cuerpos, y la aprovecharían al máximo, no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de darse un baño caliente bajo la luz de la luna; y más porque tal vez ese sería su único día en el que podían descansar. Cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto con el agua, pudieron sentir como el dolor desaparecía, el agua era mágica y hacia desaparecer todos sus pesares.

Los chicos realmente se divertían, era un ambiente muy ameno; aunque quien más disfrutaba era Mineta, quien tenía perversas intenciones; quería espiar a las chicas que se encontraban al otro lado. Por supuesto que Iida, como representante de la clase, no se lo permitiría, ya que ese era un comportamiento demasiado vergonzoso para un estudiante de la academia Yuei. Aun así, Mineta no pensaba en obedecer a un puritano como Iida, así que, usando su habilidad, escaló a máxima velocidad por el muro que los dividía; estaba a punto de ver el paraíso, pero su sueño fue frustrado por un pequeño niño que lo sorprendió en la cima del muro, y sin piedad alguna, lo lanzó hacia atrás.

El pequeño recibió el agradecimiento de las chicas, y al darse la vuelta, contempló todo aquello a los que los hombres llaman "Paraíso". Se sorprendió al ver la voluptuosidad de tan hermosas chicas, que se desmayó de la impresión. Estaba a punto de caer, pero Midoriya fue lo suficientemente rápido y saltó al rescate del pequeño, y en el progreso, Iida fue en ayuda de Mineta. Ambos chicos estuvieron a salvo, por lo que Midoriya llevó al pequeño a un lugar seguro, donde era atendido por unos de los encargados del campamento. Y al ver que el menor ya se encontraba bien, el peliverde decidió regresar al balneario, aunque para su mala suerte, todos ya se habían marchado; al parecer, Mineta les había echado a perder tan agradable ambiente, por lo que los chicos decidieron regresar a la habitación, pero aun así, Midoriya optó por quedarse un rato más.

Estando en el agua, contemplaba el hermoso cielo estrellado, y muchos recuerdos venían a su memoria; recuerdos felices y agridulces que vivió en la secundaria. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, y fue despertado al sentir la presencia de alguien.

— ¡K-Kacchan!—se levantó de golpe al ver al chico explosivo que se encontraba a su lado. De repente, el peliverde comenzó a desfallecer, esto debido a que estuvo mucho tiempo en el agua, por lo que su cuerpo se debilitó.

Bakugou reaccionó a tiempo y lo sujetó de la mano y lo atrajo hacia él. Ambos cayeron sentados, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora. Midoriya cayó sobre las piernas de Bakugou; golpeando así la virilidad de este. Bakugou se sonrojó hasta las orejas, ese accidente, hizo que su "pequeño amiguito" creciera.

Intentó despertar a Midoriya, pero este no se despertaba, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se cabreaba, tal vez si hacia alguna explosión, lograría despertarlo. Pero si lo hacía, podía llamar la atención de los demás, y no quería que Aizawa lo regañara, y mucho menos que el resto de la clase se enterara de tan vergonzosa escena.

—Maldición—murmuró.

El sentir como el cuerpo desnudo de Midoriya hacia contacto con su virilidad, y oler la fragancia que las aguas termales desprendían, solo hicieron que imaginara un sin número de escenas pervertidas, ¿Qué debería hacer? No quería seguir pensando en esas cosas, pero era inevitable; ver ese pequeño cuerpo indefenso, alimentaba su lujuria que poco a poco comenzaba a descontrolarse.

— Deku… Tú eres el único culpable de lo que estoy a punto de hacer—no lo soportó, y acercó su lengua al cuello de Midoriya, lentamente comenzó a descender hasta el hombro. Y haciendo uso de sus afilados dientes, lo mordió fuertemente y lleno de lujuria; dejando así, una marca.

El sentir un pequeño dolor en su hombro, hizo que Midoriya recobrara la conciencia, y se sorprendió al ver que Bakugou lo mordía. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido en el intento. Su amigo lo apresaba fuertemente con sus brazos, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Midoriya sintió la virilidad de su amigo, y como esta comenzaba a hacer movimiento, logrando que dejara salir un pequeño gemido.

—Así que lo estás disfrutando, Deku—dijo Bakugou. Llevó su mano hasta el miembro del peliverde, y lo sujetó con fuerza. Midoriya volvió a gemir, y al darse cuenta, tapó su boca con ambas manos. Pero no sirvió de nada, Bakugou comenzó a acariciarle su virilidad; masajeándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Ka…cchan—decía entre gemidos.

Bakugou se levantó, y arrastró a Midoriya hasta una roca que sobresalía del agua. Lo colocó de frente, haciendo que le diera la espalda a él. Recorrió la delgada espalda, y llegó a los muslos del peliverde, los separó un poco, para luego introducir uno de sus dedos. Lo sacaba y lo metía, dándole placer al cuerpo de Midoriya; mientras que un nuevo dedo invadía su interior.

—Ah…Uhn—su cuerpo se estremecía. Sus gemidos fueron tentación para Bakugou; este sacó sus dedos, listo para invadir nuevamente el interior del pequeño—E… Espe…ra—se alarmó al sentir la erección de su amigo—Kacchan, no… no lo metas—suplicó.

Lentamente el miembro de Bakugou invadía su interior, soltando así un gruñido. Lento, pero seguro, logró introducir su virilidad completa, haciendo estremecer una y otra vez el cuerpo de Midoriya. Sujetó sus caderas, y pequeñas embestidas arremetía contra él; Lento y suave, arrancándole suspiros al más bajo. Dolía demasiado, pero entre mas era embestido, el dolor se convertía en placer, Midoriya lo estaba disfrutando.

El chico explosivo disfrutaba de todo ese placer desenfrenado, sus ojos llenos de lujuria observaban como penetraba al más pequeño. No lo resistió más, y lo embistió con más fuerza, logrando hacer contacto con el punto más débil. Sacó su falo, para volverlo a introducir; sujetándolo de las caderas, haciendo que sus cuerpos se envolvieran de un intenso placer.

—Deku—gimió el nombre del peliverde.

Este sintió como el falo crecía y punzaba en su interior. Era señal de que Bakugou se vendría dentro de él.

—K-Kacchan… no… no te…vengas—dijo entre gemidos y sollozos.

—Idiota… eso no lo decides tú.

Midoriya sintió como su interior era llenado de un espeso liquido; este se derramó por sus piernas, mezclándose con el agua, mientras que el falo invasor, salía de su interior.

Ambos jóvenes estaban exhaustos, sus respiraciones sonaban entrecortadas, les faltaba aire. Bakugou giró el rostro de Midoriya, y depositó en sus labios un beso; intenso y largo, para luego separarlos con una liga de saliva.

En ese momento, se sintieron mareados, y ambos cayeron al agua.

—¡Bakugou, Midoriya!—gritó Kirishima. Al ver que ninguno de los dos regresaba a la habitación, decidió irlos a buscar— ¡Chicos! ¡Esto es grave, Bakugou y Midoriya se mataron entre sí!—el resto de los chicos llegaron al lugar, y se alarmaron al ver que se formaban burbujas del bajo del agua.

— ¿Durazno?—Preguntó Todoroki al ver que una parte del cuerpo de los chicos sobresalía del agua.

— ¡Son sus traseros!—respondió Kirishima.

Todos creían que Midoriya y Bakugou se había peleado y por ese motivo ambos estaban en ese estado, nadie imaginaria que dos personas que se tenían mala relación, pudiesen hacer cosas indebidas en las aguas termales.

* * *

 ** _Si, lo sé, no soy buena para el hard TT_TT láncenme todos los tomatazos que deseen, esta es mi primera vez intentando escribir cosas ricolinas, así que no sé qué tal salió la descripción, ya que solo suelo escribir shonen-ai, pero les prometo que estudiare sobre esto, y les traeré un hard más explícito._**

 _-Gracias por leer_


End file.
